bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jake Coffee
Jake Coffee(z ang. Jakub Kawa) — Kucyk ziemski, ponyfikacja użytkownika MatriX5b, pracuje jako dostawca w kawiarence w Canterlocie. Przyjaciel Lodestar Secret i Sur Lucy Prise z baru "Loża". Mąż Ariadny i ojciec klaczki Sissi. Wygląd Nie widać? Jake jest typowym ogierem niskiego średniego wzrostu. Oczy ma duże koloru zielonego (kociak), sierść jest koloru beżowego, a jego ogon i grzywa są krótkie lecz wystarczająco długie, aby zakryć czoło, są koloru jasnego brązu. Znaczek Znaczkiem Jake jest kubek pełen zwykłej, czarnej kawy z mgiełką nad nią. Jake zdobył go podczas pierwszego spotkania z tym napojem. Historia Okres przedszkolny Jake urodził się na bagnach Foggy Bottom (dziecko bagien, nanana), w bogatej biednej rodzinie. Większość czasu spędzał poza domem skacząc po drzewach lub bawiąc się z innymi kucykami w miasteczku Ponyville. Początkowo nie umiał znaleźć przyjaciół, ze względu zamieszkania. Mimo iż nie opływał w luksusy, dzieciństwo miał radosne i beztroskie. Pierwsze lata szkolne Przygodę z nauką rozpoczął w wieku 7 lat. Początkowo bał się iść do szkoły, ze względu na swoją nieśmiałość. Rodzicom udało się jednak go przekonać (siłą), aby poszedł zobaczyć jak tam jest. Pierwszego dnia znalazł klasę i usiadł na ławce w oczekiwaniu na dzwonek oznajmiający rozpoczęcie lekcji. Nie minęło 10 sekund odkąd siedział, a już przybiegło kilka innych kuców, żeby się zapoznać z nowym kolegą. Z każdym następnym dniem był coraz śmielszy. Na lekcjach siedział zazwyczaj cicho i był jak typowy kujon z tą różnicą, iż nie ślęczał przed książkami ani chwili, gdyż pamięć miał na tyle dobrą aby zapamiętać co było na lekcji. Przez prawie całą podstawówkę był mało rozpoznawalny niemal niewidoczny jak duch przez wszystkie klasy, nie licząc własnej, nic dziwnego biorąc pod uwagę jego nieśmiałość. Z rówieśnikami mało rozmawiał, a jeśli rozmowa zaczynała się kleić trwał zaledwie kilka przerw. Po dłuższym czasie znalazł sobie paczkę znajomych w których towarzystwie czuł się dobrze i dość swobodnie. Dorastanie Po ukończeniu podstawówki i dostaniu się do gimnazjum, Jake rozpoczął poszukiwania zarówno swoich ulubionych przedmiotów oraz zainteresowań jak i dziewczyny. Na pierwszym roku w kucykowym gimnazjum jest duży problem ze znalezieniem dziewczyny, lecz mu się udało poznać i zauroczyć w sobie piękną klaczkę imieniem Susan. Z zainteresowaniami było dużo trudniej. Początkowo, Jake najlepiej czuł się w fizyce, matematyce, historii oraz geografii, lecz w drugiej klasie szybko przerzucił się na matematykę i biologię, w trzeciej zaś wybrał informatykę oraz matmę. W gimnazjum już nie był tak cichy jak w podstawówce i nie przykładał większej uwagi do nauki, jak z resztą większość uczniów. Zmorą zaś stały się języki, a zwłaszcza niemiecki, z którego znał tylko słowo "Ja!". Przez ponad połowę nauki w gimnazjum, Jake był nie obecny to z przyczyny chorób, skręceń czy wyjazdów w sprawach rodzinnych itd. Wszyscy zazdrościli mu tych nieobecności, jednak on ich nienawidził, gdyż musiał nadrabiać spory zakres materiału, aby zdać do następnej klasy, lecz przy pomocy innych dawał sobie świetnie z tym radę. Przez te 3 lata poznał wielu nowych ciekawych znajomych i kilku przyjaciół, wśród nich znalazł się nawet DJ. Złamane serce Przez 2 i pół roku nauki w gimnazjum był razem z Susan, z którą czuł się niezwykle dobrze i był w stanie zrobić dla niej dosłownie wszytko. Ona odwzajemniała to uczucie przez długie lata, aż do połowy trzeciego roku. Susan zerwała z nim, co doprowadziło do załamania i głębokiej depresji. Do końca gimnazjum był zrozpaczony, a życie straciło dla niego sens. Kilkakrotnie próbował popełnić samobójstwo z tego powodu, lecz dzięki w miarę zdrowemu rozsądkowi opamiętywał się za każdym razem i wracał do rozpaczy. Upłynął miesiąc i Jake prawie się pozbierał po stracie ukochanej. Tego samego dnia po wejściu do budynku zobaczył Susan w kopytkach obcego ogiera co zaowocowało ponownie w rozpacz. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel starał się go pocieszyć mówiąc, iż nie była dla niego przeznaczona, nie jest jego warta i że znajdzie lepszą dziewczynę. Jake stwierdził, że jego przyjaciel ma rację i nie ma co rozpamiętywać takich spraw, lecz ból po stracie został i od tego momentu zaczął odczuwać nienawiść do miłości. Średniak W szkole średniej, Jake zlewał na kucyki znajdujących się obok niego w klasie i ogólnie, dzięki czemu przykuł uwagę wielu osób. Dość sporo jednorożców z wyższych klas zaczęło zwracać na niego uwagę i wkręciło go w ich towarzystwo, lecz nie tylko jednorożce się nim zainteresowały, a nawet pegazy i ziemskie. Wśród jednorożców zasłynął inteligencją ale kłamstwa ;-; , a u ziemskich kuców i pegazów sprawnością fizyczną. Z nauką sobie radził nie najgorzej, ale Jake bez pomocy innych nie dałby rady ze wszystkim... tym bardziej, gdy był w pierwszej klasie umarł mu starszy brat i się znów załamał. Ogier miał też duże powodzenie u części klaczek, które go podrywały tylko jak miały ku temu okazję. Niestety (stety :DDD) musiały się rozczarować bo wszystkie odtrącał, nie chciał mieć dziewczyny po tym jak zostawiła go ostatnia... Susan. Pogorszenie w nauce i ogólne przygnębienie Jake w szkole był jednym z lepszych uczniów, a w przedmiotach zawodowych był zachwalany nawet przez wszystkich nauczycieli, miał szansę dostać świadectwo ze stypendium haha ;-; aż do czasu. Wszystko było w porządku przez niecałe pół roku szkolnego, wszyscy chcieli się z nim zadawać i przebywać z nim haha2 ;-; i jak już wcześniej już pisałem, duża część klaczy go podrywała bez skutku. To i wiele innych rzeczy zmieniło się przez jedną wiadomość... śmierć brata. nie, teraz nie robię sobie jaj ;-; Ogier dowiedział się o tym na lekcji jak przyszedł po niego ojciec i go zabrał, po usłyszeniu tej informacji Jake nie dowierzał że coś takiego się stało. Doszło to do niego wchodząc do domu i zastając matkę oraz siostrę całych zapłakanych, po czym sam zaczął płakać. Od tego czasu nie widziano go w szkole przez długi czas i wszyscy zastanawiali się co się stało. Jake nie potrafił do siebie dojść przez cały ten czas i ciągle płakał za bratem (szczególnie w nocy...). Uspokoił się dopiero po pogrzebie, lecz stracił humor, chęć do nauki i życia, a zyskał przygnębienie. W dniu powrotu do szkoły wszyscy wyczuli że jest coś nie tak, ale nikt nie chciał pytać i dobrze ;-; co się stało. Od tego momentu zazwyczaj stał z boku, nie wtrącając się do dyskusji, a nauka poszła na dalszy plan i zaczęły się problemy z najprostszym zadaniem. Na jego szczęście znalazło się kilka osób które mu pomagały w szkole i wspierały na duchu, ale nawet jeśli chciały pomóc finansowo to nie miały jak, a ogier i tak by się na to nie zgodził. Przez pochowanie brata rodzina ucierpiała bardzo mocno jeśli chodzi o pieniądze smutna prawda... . Jake próbował pomóc rodzicom pracując gdziekolwiek się dało, nigdzie go nie przyjęli, więc zaczął naprawiać komputery znajomych. Z jedzeniem nawet był problem i żeby zostawić więcej rodzinie chodził do znajomych pod przykrywką nauki dzięki czemu jadł obiad za darmo. też prawda..;-; Do normy wrócił dopiero po kilku miesiącach, lecz nadal to nie był dla niego łatwy okres. Powrót do szkoły i problemy zdrowotne Ledwo po powrocie do szkoły Jake dowiedział się o 4 zagrożeniach. Bardzo się dziwił skąd te jedynki się pojawiły w dzienniku i nie dowierzał że są aż 4. Na początek kłócił się z nauczycielami w sprawie ocen, wyszło na to że 2 zagrożenia zostały wpisane przypadkiem przez pomyłkę, a dwa pozostałe przez oceny i brak obecności. Młody ogier szybko zabrał się do nauki aby poprawić wszystkie zagrożenia, co nie było zbyt trudne ze względu na pomoc ze strony innych kuców. Największe problemy miał z angielskim gdyż nauczyciel się na niego uparł i nie chciał go przepuścić do następnej klasy. Dawna znajoma pomagała Jake'owi co uratowało go w przejściu do następnej klasy. Nie licząc problemu z ocenami, Jake miał też problem z ogólnym skupieniem się na jednej rzeczy głównie przez to że myślał o śmierci brata. a prawda taka że ktoś mu zawrócił w głowie xd Żeby nie myśleć tak często o tym postanowił znaleźć sobie hobby. Próbował wszystkich rzeczy, od sportu po naukę, nic nie dało żadnego skutku. Gdy już miał się poddać, na jednej z lekcji, razem ze swoim znajomym zaczął śpiewać, o dziwo wychodziło mu to bardzo dobrze mimo tego, że nie nigdy nie ćwiczył śpiewu. Początkowo wstydził się śpiewać w klasie bo się stresował, po jakimś czasie już normalnie bez żadnego zdenerwowania przy całej klasie zaczął śpiewać, a jeszcze później nawet klasa dołączyła się do dwójki ogierów. to jest rly zaraźliwe ;-; Nowe hobby pozwoliło nie myśleć o śmierci brata, lecz to nie był koniec problemów. Jake zaczął miewać problemy ze snem i przestał w ogóle sypiać. Nie wspominał o tym rodzicom żeby ich nie martwić bo mieli już ich wystarczająco dużo. Reszta szkoły średniej i pierwsza praca Przez cały okres nauki Jake był bacznie obserwowany przez swojego nauczyciela od grafiki oraz przez swojego znajomego ze starszej klasy. Nauczyciel już po pierwszym roku, znając jego problemy i sytuację w domu, przyznał iż ogier ma smykałkę do grafiki. Cała zabawa zaczęła się przez jedno z zajęć gdzie był pokazywany jeden program, ogier szybko zrozumiał o co w tym wszystkim chodzi oraz spodobało mu się takie zajęcie. Od tego czasu cały czas ćwiczył i coś modelował na komputerze. Od tego momentu Jake był często proszony o stworzenie jakieś grafiki lub animacji. W domu nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zbyt dużo bo jego sprzęt był po prostu beznadziejnie słaby. Pod koniec drugiej klasy znalazł sobie pracę u jednego ze znajomych którzy tworzyli grę, nie płacili mu zbyt dużo ale każdy grosz się liczy. Pracę zmienił w trzeciej klasie dzięki szkole, która go wypromowała i usłyszała o nim większa firma. Początkowo pracował tam na umowy-zlecenia, lecz po zdaniu matury miał już zapewnioną pełnopłatną pracę na stanowisku grafika. lala, mam marzenia xd Oprócz tego reszta przedmiotów szkolnych nie sprawiała mu już takich problemów jak kiedyś, ale jego zmorą nadal została biologia. Przyjazd do Canterlotu i zmiana pracy Jake jako grafik komputerowy bardzo dobrze pracował, a sama praca przynosiła mu dużo radości lecz z czasem coraz mniej i coraz bardziej zaczęła go przytłaczać oraz nudzić. Pracę jako grafik prowadził ledwie przez pół roku podczas rocznej przerwy od studiów gdy postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Następnego dnia po owym postanowieniu złożył wymówienie w firmie. Następne kilka dni myślał nad tym co będzie robił podczas studiów, jaką będzie miał pracę i dużo podobnych rzeczy. Z każdym dniem ogier pił coraz więcej kawy, a że dni płynęły mozolnie to Jake nawet nie zauważył jak pojawił mu się znaczek filiżanki kawy na boku. Spostrzegł to dopiero przy parzeniu kawy dosłownie przypadkiem gdyż się poparzył wrzątkiem sierota xd. Mimo poparzonych kopyt Jake szalał z radości jak pojawił mu się znaczek na boku i od razu wiedział co chce robić w życiu poza grafikowaniem mniejsza że dostał znaczek jako ostatni ;-; xd. Około tygodnia później powiedział rodzicom, iż wyjeżdża do Canterlotu by pracować jako dostawca kawy, a później, aby zapisać się na studia informatyczne. Rodziców ogiera początkowo zdziwiło jaką pracę sobie wybrał lecz szybko zmienili zdanie oraz zaczęli go wspierać. Wyjazd do Canterlotu Pod koniec lata ogier ruszył do Canterlotu. Pożegnanie z rodziną było dla niego bardzo trudne ponieważ był bardzo powiązany z nią. Jake wsiadając do przedziału w pociągu nie odwracał oczu od rodziców przez co pomylił swoje miejsce. Trafił do "snobów" jak to sam ujął i z uśmiechem poszedł do swojego przedziału. Cała droga była bardzo długa z licznymi postojami, lecz Jakowi czas bardzo szybko upłynął pod wpływem ekscytacji i przyglądaniu się kucom z innych części Equestrii. Wydawali mu się początkowo bardzo dziwni ze względu na ich zachowanie, po tym jak dosiadł się do niego jeden ogier uczucie minęło, bo zrozumiał, że co kraj to obyczaj tak samo jak regiony. Do końca swojej podróży rozmawiał z nim, aż do samego Canterlotu. Przy wejściu do samego miasta Jake miał mały problem gdyż nie wiedział gdzie ma się udać. Próbował pytać się napotkane na drodze kucyki, ale wszystkie na niego nie zwracały uwagi. Włóczył się kilka godzin po ulicach Canterlotu, aż zauważył bar o nazwie "Loża" i wszedł do środka. Po prawej stronie od wejście wisiała kartka z ogłoszenie o poszukiwaniu dostawcy kawy do baru mlecznego. Jake szybko ruszył do lady i pytał się o pracę, rozmowa trwała bardzo krótko lecz ogierowi udało się dostać pracę, a następnie zapytał się właściciela o miejsce gdzie mógłby nocować, ten wysłał go do małego hoteliku niedaleko baru. Radość z nowej pracy oraz zauroczenie Uradowany ogier zamówił sobie zwykłą, czarną kawę i zaczął się rozglądać po wnętrzu oraz gościach w barze. Spostrzegł, iż w środku znajduje się wiele ładnych klaczy lecz najpiękniejszą była jedna z pracujących kelnerek. Niebiesko oka klacz, o niebieskiej sierści i brązowej grzywie ze spinką we włosach poruszała się z dużą zwinnością między stolikami odbierając zamówienia oraz rozdając napoje. Klacz była tak pochłonięta pracą, iż nawet nie zauważyła jak ogier wlepia w nią swój wzrok i nie może go oderwać. Mimo tego, że klacz bardzo spodobała się Jakowi to ze względu na swoją nieśmiałość nawet nie odważył się zapytać jak ma na imię. Jake dopijając kawę cały czas się patrzał na klacz, a wychodząc spojrzał się na nią ostatni raz i udał do hotelu. W hotelu nie potrafił zasnąć oraz cały czas myślał o klaczy i o tym jak zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Pierwszy dzień jako dostawca Jake'owi udało się zasnąć dopiero nad ranem. Otwierając oczy spojrzał na zegarek i zrozumiał, że już pierwszego dnia spóźni się do pracy. Szybko zerwał się z łóżka, szybko umył i galopem popędził do "Loży". Wbiegając do wnętrza baru drzwi otworzył z hukiem tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich już siedzących przy stolikach i ladzie oraz samej obsługi. Podbiegając do lady zerknął na niebieskooką klacz, która najwidoczniej pracowała od kilku godzin. Ogier nie widział nigdzie swojego szefa, więc zapytał się barmana co ma robić, a w odpowiedzi wskazał mu tylko drzwi, za którymi stał powóz. Była też na nim karteczka, na której było napisane "Jake, widzę, iż się spóźniasz Żadna nowość ;-;, ale dam Ci szansę, masz dostarczyć wszystkim kawiarniom w mieście zapas kawy i musisz zdążyć przed zmrokiem, albo Cię wyleję.", niżej była lista adresów kawiarni oraz skąd miał przywieźć kawę. Jake nie czekając dłużej zaczepił do siebie powóz i ruszył galopem. Najpierw musiał jechać do hurtowni Hurtownia w mlp, why not? ;-; i zabrać kawę. Miał do odwiedzenia 7 kawiarni oraz swój własny bar. Gdy już otrzymał ładunek nie mógł długo biec co bardzo spowolniło rozwożenie towaru Prawie jak diler :U. Minęło już pół dnia, a ogier jeszcze miał dużo pracy, lecz Jake lubił stawiać czoła wyzwaniom, co go tym bardziej motywowało. Po chwili zaczął coraz bardziej przyśpieszać, aż galopował. Gdy miał już wracać do "Loży" spostrzegł, iż nie zostało mu dużo czasu. Na pace miał już tylko zapas dla swojego baru, a tym samym powóz nie był ciężki, Jake mógł jak najszybciej galopować na miejsce. Niestety, strażnicy zobaczyli ogiera oraz stwierdzili, że coś ukradł,a to coś jest czymś drogocennym i natychmiast zaczęli go gonić. Sam Jake nie zdawał sobie, iż ktoś go goni do momentu wprowadzenia powozu na zaplecze baru, wniesienie kawy do wnętrza i wejścia strażników. W środku zapadła cisza, a gapie zwrócili swój wzrok na młodego ogiera. Jeden ze strażników pochwycił Jake, drugi zaś sprawdził co jest w workach. Po przeszukaniu znaleźli tylko kawę, zdziwieni strażnicy pytali co to ma znaczyć oraz czemu tak uciekał. Ogier odparł, iż nie zauważył aby ktokolwiek go gonił i że się spieszył z dostarczeniem zamówienia. Nagle właściciel wybuchł śmiechem rozumiejąc to nie porozumienie, wytłumaczył strażą, że młody ogier u niego pracuje. Strażnicy wyszli z głupimi minami, a właściciel pogratulował Jake'owi zadania. Chwilę później poinformował go, iż jest najszybszym dostawcą jakiego miał bar, jak również, że może pracować nadal, ale ma się nie spóźniać i tak się spóźni ;-;. Osobowość Uległość Jake jest niezwykle uległy, nie lubi się kłócić, ani nie wtrąca się w takie typu rzeczy. Woli stać z boku. Nie jest tchórzem. Jakby bójka dotyczyła kogoś bliskiego z jego rodziny działałby natychmiastowo. W czasie kłótni z Ariadną, Jake tylko obserwuje swoją żonę. Według niego słodko się denerwuje. Kiedyś jednak Jake był bardzo pewny siebie, wręcz nachalny. Kiedy to podrywał inne klacze. Teraz jednak zależy mu na jednej. Poczucie humoru Jake potrafi rozbawić każdego w swoim towarzystwie. W czasie, gdy były początki Loży, zawsze żartowano z jego zamiłowaniem do kawy. Jemu to nie przeszkadzało i wręcz przeciwnie, śmiał się z tego. Zawsze jest wyluzowany. Niezdecydowanie Jake jak na ogiera, który ma już na utrzymaniu rodzinę, nie potrafi sam wybrać co jest lepsze. Jest bardzo niezdecydowany. Często przez to ma kłopoty w pracy, jednak szybko z nich wybrnie. Relacje Rodzina AriadnaKopiuj-wklejka od Rani z artykułu, za jej świętym pozwoleniem ^^Ponownie :D- żona Pierwsze spotkanie Ariadna i Jake poznali się w barze, "Loża" poprzez rywalizację. Stało się to pod koniec tygodnia, w porze porannej, gdzie to właśnie przywożono dostawę. Jake razem z innymi ogierami przywieźli zapasy kawy. Ariadna miała je odebrać i zanieść do kawiarni. Jako, że pegazica była leniwa, postanowiła wykorzystać swoją płeć Nie odbierzcie tego źle xd Przez chwilę poflirtowała z ogierami, a oni zgodzili się zanieść towar nana do kawiarni. W tym czasie, Jake chwalił się jak on to pije dużo kawy oraz, że na pewno nikt go w tym nie pobije. Ariadna słysząc to, natychmiast odwróciła się do młodego ogiera i zaczęła z nim dyskusję. Twierdziła, że jako kelnerka zna wszystkie rodzaje kawy i pije codziennie po kilka razem z przyjaciółkami. Jake uważnie przyglądał się błękitnej pegazicy. W końcu doszło do tego, że Ariadna wyzwała Jake'a na pojedynek, kto wypije więcej kawy jestem szalona. Rywalizacja i przyjaźń thumb|right|Jake alikorn ;-;Następnego dnia, Jake i Ariadna spotkali się w tej samej kawiarni. Sur i Lodestar przyszły, by dopingować pegazicę. Całą drogę powtarzała, że się nie podda jakiemuś ogierowi. Jake przyszedł całkowicie wyluzowany, a Ariadna, aż rwała się do zwycięstwa. Inny kelner wszystko przygotował i zaczęła się rywalizacja. Po 10 minutach oboje wypyli tyle samo kawy, została im jedna. Ariadna i Jake mieli już dość, ale wzięli ostatni łyk i oboje padli. Lodestar i Sur chwilę stały i ogłosiły werdykt, że jest remis mam Déjà vu ;-; . Nawet jeśli chcieli, by wypić jeszcze jedną, nie daliby rady. Oboje się ze sobą zgodzili, iż remis pffxd. Od tamtej pory Jake, zaczynał pieszczotliwie nazywać Ariadnę kelnereczką. Ariadna polubiła Jake i na odwrót. Oboje spotykali się barze "Loża" i nie tylko. Swoim wielbieniem do kawy dzielili się z innymi mieszkańcami w Canterlocie, dzięki czemu w barze było więcej klientów. Czasami ją podrywał, a ona jak nie panowała nad sobą przypominam, historia z laptopem odpowiadała na zaczepki. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że się przyjaźnią. Ariadna przez swój waleczny charakter, lubiła się z nim zakładać, jak dotąd, nigdy nie przegrała surprise ;-; . Zagłębianie relacji Jednak ich relacja..zaczęła się zgłębiać, kiedy to zostali "shippowani" przez Sur. Zaczęli spotykać się osobno. Arię, w Jake ujęło to, że przy niej był bardzo otwarty. Zaczęli rozmawiać bardzo szczerze ze sobą. Nie wiadomo kiedy i jakim cudem, do obu z nich doszło, że są sobie przeznaczeniJedno słowo: K.R.A.K.E.R.S.Y. W końcu Jake przełamał się i wyznał jej miłość Gdzie te krakersy?!;-;xd Aria była zmieszana tym początkowo, ale uczucie odwzajemniała O, mam krakersy..;'D. Oboje byli szczęśliwi. Tak oto Jake na Arię wołał myszko, a ona na niego kotku.''http://imageshack.us/scaled/large/843/9rel.png Ogier się do niej wprowadził. Po roku znajomości on jej się oświadczył i odbyło się wesele, a pół roku później na świat przyszła ich córka Sissi. Konflikty w związku Oboje czasami potrafią się ostro pokłócić. Kiedy to jeszcze ogier mieszkał u Ariadny, pegazica często na niego krzyczała, że jest bałaganiarzem. On natomiast był zazdrosny.. W restauracji podrywały ją inne ogiery, na szczęście Ariadna wszystko olewała. Natomiast jako dzienniakarka, w pracy dużo ogierów chciało się z nią umówić haha. Jake'a to drażniło. Ufał jednak swojej partnerce i na odwrót. Ariadna wiedziała, że miał kiedyś złamane serce i nie chciala ona do tego doprowadzić. Wie, że ogier ją bardzo kocha tęcza, dzie jesteś jak jesteś poczebna xd Sissi Przyjaciele i znajomi Lodestar Secret Lodestar poznała go, gdy zwróciła mu uwagę na zbyt głośną rozmowę z klaczami, które próbował poderwać. Powiedziała mu, że zamiast zajmować się zalotami, powinien zadbać o dostawę kawy, której zaczęło brakować. Jake'a wcale to nie speszyło, wręcz przeciwnie - zaczął podrywać Lodestar i to skutecznie. Zostali nawet pewnego rodzaju parą. Oczywiście związek ten nie miał przyszłości, gdyż Jake podrywa każdą klacz w zasięgu wzroku, ale i tak Jake trafił do grona znajomych z "Loży" i kucyki bardzo go polubiły, jako osobę sympatyczną i szarmancką. Lodestar Secret jest często złośliwa wobec Jake'a i obraża się na niego z byle powodu jak typowa kapryśna dama. Ma to jednak charakter koleżeńskiego przekomarzania się i nie przeszkadza kucykom w przyjaznych relacjach. Sur Lucy Prise Poznał ją, kiedy to pierwszy raz Aria, rzuciła mu wyzwanie. Lucy zobaczyła ogiera następnego dnia. Zaraz przed rozpoczęciem zawodów podrywał on inne klacze i zabawnie zagadywał. Same zawody były świetną rozrywką, bo poza piciem kawy, kuce wesoło żartowały. Jake zaczął odwiedzać często lożę, spędzał tam dużo czasu z klaczkami. Z racji na jego osobowość podrywacza, flirtował z każdą klaczą po kolei. Niestety Sur odrzucała zawsze wszelkie zaloty, więc kiedy Jake próbował zagadywać w taki sposób, ignorowała to. Później na szczęście Jake zabrał się za Lodestar, więc Sur czuła się swobodniej w rozmowach z nim. Miesiące leciały, a sytuacja kompletnie się zmieniła, ponieważ Jake, będąc w związku z Arią, kompletnie porzucił swoje stare zachowanie i stał się bardziej wrażliwy oraz troskliwy. Wspólne spotkania zaczęły wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, czasem Sur wspomina stare oblicze Jake'a, mimo to nie żałuje, że sprawy poszły tą drogą. Sur bardzo lubi z nim rozmawiać, czuje, że może mu śmiało powiedzieć co jej leży na sercu, natomiast Jake zawsze potrafi ją pocieszyć. Czasami nazywa ją ''wielką artystką, co Sur bardzo schlebia, ale oczywiście zaprzecza. no a co mogłem powiedzieć jak zrobiła dla mnie i Domi art? c: Lamb Chop Marcepan Marcepan poznała Jake'a w czasie swojego pobytu w Canterlocie, dzięki Ariadnie, która to zaprowadziła ją do baru "Loża" i zapoznała ze swoimi znajomymi. Klacz polubiła jego towarzystwo, poczucie humoru i podejście do życia, dlatego nie mogła wyobrazić sobie czegoś lepszego niż fakt, że został on chłopakiem Arii. Ponieważ współlokatorki traktowały się jak siostry, Marcepan pieszczotliwie nazywała Jake'a swoim szwagrem, a on nie pozostawał jej dłużny. Lubią ze sobą rozmawiać w nocy o gejach ;-;, czy wspólnie oglądać filmy. Marcepan liczy się z jego zdaniem i jest on jednym z jej bliższych przyjaciół. Jake zawsze służy jej radą, mądrymi cytatami sypie jak z rękawa, skłonny był nawet użyczyć jej swojej pralki co ja pisiam ;-; xd. Miała też przyjemność spróbować zrobionej przez niego kawy i jest to rzecz, za którą niesamowicie tęskni kiedy jest poza Canterlotem. Ogier dał się jej poznać jako godny zaufania kuc, z którym można porozmawiać o wszystkim i który skutecznie potrafi podnosić na duchu. Parnassius Equestria Girls Wygląd thumb|right|Jake EQJake jako człowiek jest wysokim mężczyzną o muskularnej budowie ciała. Jego włosy są koloru blond, nieogarnięte, zakrywające czoło. Ma też bródkę w kolorze ciemnego beżowego i jasno zielone oczy. Nosi brązową bluzkę z napisem "Keep Calm and drink me", nosi również niebieskie jeansy i czarne buty. Historia Galeria Uwagi Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Ziemi Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki